Romeo and Juliet
by Hanyou-Neko-Yumi
Summary: Count Cain is invited to the lovely Countess Baudelaire's mansion for tea. But, once he arrives, it turns into something far more than that. It's my first story on here, please be nice...no flaming Cain x OC


**Hello, everyone and welcome to my first ever story~! I hope you enjoy it greatly, I worked hard on it!! Also, I own nothing...but I wish I did...**

* * *

"Milord, you have been invited to Lady Juliet Baudelaire's mansion for tea later this afternoon." Riff said as he stepped into the music room. Cain was at the piano with Mary Weather, teaching her her daily lesson. The young Earl glanced to his manservant and smiled gently, "Excellent. I can hardly wait."

"Big Brother, can I come with you?"

"If you could, it would've said 'Cain and Mary Weather'. But, it doesn't. Perhaps next time, Mary." He said, patting her head. She huffed and continued her lesson.

"You can be so mean sometimes, Big Brother…" She muttered. Cain only chuckled.

Arriving at the Baudelaire estate, Cain stepped out of the carriage and into the mansion.

"Welcome, Earl Cain. Lady Baudelaire is in the study." A maid greeted, "Shall I take you to her?"

"If you would be so kind…" Cain replied with a smile. The maid nodded and escorted him to the study. She silently opened the door and allowed him to enter, quietly shutting it behind him. He smirked slightly as he silently made his way towards her.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" He began, making her turn to gaze at him. Her blue-purple eyes shined brightly at the sight of him, making her smile gently. Cain continued, "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it; cast it off." He recited. Juliet smiled softly and let out a gentle sigh, "Aye me…"

"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." The Earl strode closer to her and she moved away from him smoothly, as if gliding on air.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." She said gently.

Cain took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." He stated. She blushed and moved away from him slightly, "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word!"

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; he lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise." Cain pulled her to him again, holding her close and smiling his devilishly handsome smile. She blushed darkly and moved away from him once more.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek. For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—…"

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love--…"

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!" She stated. He grabbed her hand and she looked to him, her eyes shining. He placed his hand over his heart, "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" She turned to face him fully and smiled gently.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again." She replied. He frowned slightly, "Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." She recited elegantly a gentle look of peace on her face. Cain couldn't help but smile.

"My Lady, you know the play so well." He complimented. She smiled softly and walked towards the many books that decorated the walls.

"It was my mother's favorite play. She would read it to me as a bedtime story when I was little. It is also the reason why my name is Juliet." She answered. Her smile turned sad as she pulled out the hard-cover play marked 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"It is the last fond memory of my mother that I have. My favorite scene is when Romeo and Juliet first meet," She muttered, "Mother loved that scene as well. She told me that one day, she hoped that I would meet _my_ Romeo like that…" She said.

A devious smirk played across Cain's lips as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this," He paused and turned her towards him, taking hold of her hand, "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He finished and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. She blushed softly and pulled her hand back, stepping back slightly.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She stated with a smile. He smirked, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He asked as he leaned in. She giggled and moved away, turning away from him.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer!" She stated, smiling widely. He walked around to face her, smiling mischievously.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He said. She smiled faintly, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She told him. He placed his hand on her cheek and she subconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He stated softly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Before she lost herself in his wonderful kiss, she pulled back and stared at him, blushing more.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She said gently. He smirked and cupped her chin, his lips hovering over hers.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged…Give me my sin again." He stated softly and kissed her once more. She kissed him back, her hands resting on his shoulders. His other arm slid around her waist and he pulled her closer. She pulled away from the kiss and averted her gaze. He chuckled softly, "Something the matter, Countess?"

"I never would've thought that I would one day be kissing you, Earl Cain." She muttered.

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course not! I was just saying…" She said softly, flustered. He chuckled again and held her tighter.

"Dear Countess, knowing my past and my sins, would you be appalled if I were to ask you to marry me?" He asked. She looked to him, her eyes wide in shock.

"You wish to marry me?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"Ever since we met, I've wanted you as my own. Call me selfish if you desire to, but I would want nothing more than to have you by my side." He told her. She blushed softly and averted her gaze in thought. She looked back to him and smiled gently.

"I will marry you, so long as you promise to be my Romeo." She stated. He smiled a faint but real smile and nodded.

"As you wish, my darling Juliet." He replied. He kissed her gently and smiled.

"I vow to protect you from my family curse, sweet Juliet." He told her. She smiled faintly and kissed his cheek.

"Dearest Romeo, your love is all the shield I need." She stated.


End file.
